It All Started In The Bathroom
by Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love
Summary: That'd be the perfect revenge.I didn't know you could be so evil!" "Oh,I can be evil if I want to.Very evil."Remus gave a rare devilish smirk. "Yes and did you know you're very hot when you're evil?."Sirius grinned at Remus' blush. "Oh,hush you."
1. Encounters in the Bathroom

**A/N: I was just bored and this idea popped into my head. I don't know if this has been done before... but anyways... ENJOY! Let me know if its good enough to carry on... :)**

It All Started In The Bathroom- chapter 1

"La la la la." Sirius Black sang absentmindedly as he climbed up the stairs to his dormitory. Sirius had just come back from a detention with McGonagall, (he didn't _mean _to tell Moaning Mrytle that Peeves said she was ugly. It wasn't his fault Mrytle chased Peeves around the entire school, ruining classrooms, tripping teacher up, banging on the suits of armour, scaring the owls. It was all a dare. Yes, Sirius would be having a _lovely chat _with James tomorrow.)

After that long detention, all he wanted to do now was to have a shower and then go to sleep. He was too tired to even think about Remus, and that was something he did every night. Sirius entered the dorm, gathered his clothes and walked to the bathroom. He didn't even realise that the shower was running.

"Hey!" a familiar voice yelped.

"Rem? Whatcha doing in here?" Sirius asked, alarmed. Remus was in the bathroom! Naked! In the bathroom! NAKED!

"Well, what does one _do _in the bathroom Sirius?" came the sarcastic reply from behind the curtain.

Sirius flushed slightly but replied as innocently as possible, "I don't know...wank?"

"Sirius!" Remus admonished, but with a smile in his voice.

Sirius grinned. He had an idea. An absolutely brilliant idea that would scare the hell out of the poor boy. Sirius' ideas aren't always that safe, you see.

"So, Remus, can I join you in there?" Sirius asked in his most husky voice. PLEASE SAY YES!!

Remus spluttered. "Excuse me!?"

"I can't excuse you just yet my lovey dovey sweetie pie. I have to punish you first!" he said in a sing-song voice. This was great! He really wanted to see Remus' face.

"Sirius, are you okay? Did McGonagall do something to you?" Remus asked. He was worried. Very, very worried. Sirius was straight. This was scary.

"Why would you think that Remie- poo?"

"Because you are acting weirder than usual, and that is saying something."

"Remikins! How could you?! You've broken my heart!" Sirius wailed, clutching his chest.

Remus sighed.

The shower switched off and then a thin, slender hand reached out of the curtains and grabbed at the air. "I'm right here, honey! A little to your left-"

"I want my towel. _Please._" Remus said in a firm voice.

"What if I can't find it? I wouldn't mind if you used me instead." Sirius asked saucily.

"_Sirius! My towel!_" he very nearly growled.

"Okay okay okay. Here." Sirius pouted.

"Thank you!"

The towel was snatched out of his hand and then Remus stepped out of the shower.

When Sirius saw him, he thought that even if he hadn't loved him before and was simply lusting after him, he would _definetly _be in love now. Anyone would be, in Sirius' opinion. His breath hitched in his throat. He stared at Remus; his damp tawny locks, plastered to his forehead; his face; his eyelashes had little droplets of water glistening on them; his long neck, where droplets of water trickled down, further, further, to his chest, to his stomach, further, until they disappeared underneath the towel. Stupid towel.

"Erm... Sirius...?"

"Hmmm?" Sirius reluctantly brought his eyes up to meet Remus' amber ones. He didn't know how long he had been staring at Remus, but it had felt like days. Long, never-ending sunny days.

"You weren't being serious were you? Before?" he asked doubtfully.

Yes? No? Yes? No? What on earth should he say?

"I'm always Sirius, Rem, you should know that by now!"

'Phew, that should do it,' Sirius thought.

Remus threw his head back and laughed, only giving Sirius a better view of his long neck. He suppressed a groan.

"You are so crazy. That joke is dead and buried, mate."

"Crazy about you my rosie posie!" Sirius winked.

Remus rolled his eyes at him and walked out.

"Oh god! What should I do?" he groaned.

He slid down the wall and huffed at his luck, or lack of it.

"Sirius, are you okay? I heard you talking to yourself." Remus knocked on the door.

"I'm fine!" Sirius replied. He got up and switched on the shower. He knew he wouldn' t be able to sleep tonight, no matter how tired he was.

**A/N: Please Review! Let me know if I should carry on! xxx**


	2. Sleepless Nights and Troublemakers

**This may be a bit boring but the real action starts in the next chapters... so hopefully this isn't really bad... Enjoy! Oh and review! I'll update faster... xxx**

Remus couldn't sleep.

And what, you may ask, is the reason behind this?

Guess.

Sirius Black.

Remus' head was filled with the husky voice of his that he had used today. That was all he could hear, echoing in his head. God, when Sirius started saying _those_ words in _that _voice, did he have no idea of the effect it was having on Remus? He hadn't been scared like Sirius had hoped or planned. He had just been turned on. Very turned on. Oh, and not to mention worried. Yes, very worried. Sirius was supposed to be straight, after all.

And then when he asked Sirius whether he was serious about what he had said, he had just replied with his usual useless answer _I'm always Sirius! _

And that confused Remus. Yes, the great very-hard-to-confuse Remus Lupin, was _utterly_ befuddled. Remus was not happy being confused. Not happy at all.

_Why didn't Sirius give him a proper answer? _

And with all these thoughts and echoes and images swirling around his head, Remus Lupin simply could not get to sleep.

--

Sirius woke up with a start. Someone (AhemCoughJamesCough) was poking at his shoulder. He didn't bother opening his eyes and batted the hand away while yawning. He was so tired. He had only slept for like two hours last night.

The reason: Remus would_ not get out of his head! _No matter how many times he told him to go _away_! But did he listen? No! Of course not!

Suddenly something heavy landed on his chest.

"Arghh! I'm up! I'm up!" he groaned. Sirius opened his eyes groggily and blinked up at the messy haired boy on top of him. "What do you want? It's Sunday!"

"Actually Sirius, it's Monday. _And_ you missed breakfast."

"WHAT!?" Sirius was now wide awake. "How could you let me miss breakfast?! I'm going to starve! And die! You know breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

"I came to wake you up so you'd at least be on time for Transfiguration. I figured you didn't want _another_ detention with McGonagall." James said, nodding his head wisely.

"Yes, James, _speaking of detentions_-" Sirius began, glaring at James.

"Oh yeah Remus, I'm just coming! Got to go Sirius! Remus is calling! Bye!"

And with that James leapt off Sirius and practically flew out the door.

Sirius huffed irritably and looked at the clock. "Shit!"

He rolled over, fell out of bed, scrambled up and ran to the bathroom. He only had FIVE minutes to get ready. He wouldn't even have time to brush his hair! (Oh, his poor hair.)

Sirius sprinted all the way to the Transfiguration classroom and groaned when he realised the class was already inside. He pushed open the door quietly and crept in.

"Black! Now that you have finally graced the class with your presence, sit down and see me after class." McGonagall ordered sternly. Why did the fucking door _have _to creak? Oh, how he hated Mondays.

"Yes professor." he sighed. One more long detention with McGonagall, coming right up! Great.

He sat down next to Remus and took out all his writing equipment and began to write up ways of torturing Snape. Oh, and some were for McGoogles too.

Remus looked at him, alarmed. " Sirius... are you... writing _notes_?!"

You see, Sirius doesn't even take out a quill during class, so this was quite worrying.

"No! Oh my god Rem! I have better things to do than write notes! I'm not _that_ boring!"

Remus stared him for a few seconds, his expression unreadable. "So you think I'm boring?" he asked softly.

_Why can't you keep your humungous gob shut Sirius!? Gah! Stupid, stupid, stupid boy!_

"No! Of course not!" Sirius protested.

"But you basically just said people who write notes are boring. _I_ write notes, in case you hadn't noticed." Remus pointed out.

"No you aren't boring! You're not... you're... different. Yeah, you're just different."

"How am I different?"

_Well, you are the only note- taker I know who looks absolutely adorable when note-taking. I don't take notes because: 1: I can't be bothered and 2: then I can watch you._

Sirius stayed silent for a while and just bit his lip. What was he going to say?

"Erm... I don't know...? You're an _interesting_ note taker?" Great, that would really convince Rem, wouldn't it? For some reason his voice was extremely high pitched.

_Why do you have to make me so damn flustered Moony!? Why-O-Why? _

Remus smiled sadly at him. "I know I don't really participate in pranks and stuff but I didn't think you minded. I didn't think you thought I was boring."

Sirius looked down at the parchment he was writing on and sighed. "Rem you're taking it the wrong way! You come up with the best pranks ever. They're hilairious, even the bloody victim laughs! And when you don't, you keep us out of trouble! I don't think you are boring, I promise you!" Sirius said with a hint of desperation.

"Really?"

"_Yes!_"

"Hmm...okay then..." he smiled slightly at Sirius and went back to writing his notes, albeit slightly hesistantly.

--

"Great, _another _detention with McGoogles. Yay. Go me. It's all your fault, you know. You didn't even bother waking me up!"

"Aww... is poor ickle Siri going to cry?" James teased. He slung his arm around Sirius' shoulders. The pair of trouble makers were walking to divination, while Peter went to care of magical creatures and Remus went to Arithmancy.

"Obviously!" He mocked sobbed into his hands. "I have never felt so heartbroken in my life! Shame on you James! Shame on you!"

James rolled his eyes and laughed.

"James...I need your help." Sirius said seriously (for once), looking up from his hands.

"With what?"

"Remus." James was the only one who knew about Sirius' infatuaction with Remus.

"Ah. What do you need help with?"

"James! It's getting even worse!" he whined suddenly, "I simply cannot stop thinking about him. I only got two hours of sleep last night because of _him_! I think I'm in love with him." Sirius' eyes widened suddenly the revelation. "Oh my God James... _I'm in love! With Remus! Help me! Help me!_"

James stared...and stared... and stared some more. "Seriously?! _You_, Sirius Black, are in _love_? I mean, I knew you _fancied_ him but _this_...?"

Sirius nodded miserably.

"Wow..." James

"So, what am I going to do? He'll never go out with me" Sirius asked desperately.

"I have an idea... You'll find out what it is soon...Don't worry, all will be fine, I promise." his eyes glinted with determination.

Sirius finally relaxed, knowing James would help him win Remus over, _without _messing up. Well, actually, since this _was _James, there would definetly be a possibility of messing up. Horribly. But Sirius didn't care. No matter how messed up James' harebrained schemes were, they always turned out okay in the end. Apart from when it came to Lily of course.

"Thank you James." Sirius said sincerely. Boy, was he glad he had a friend like James.

"No problem Pads." James smiled.

"So... what do you think we should do in divination today?" Sirius asked, suddenly feeling extra mischievous (He always did have the weirdest mood swings...)

"Well... I was thinking crystal balls, bright green hair, the Grim and broomsticks."

"Awesome! Er, _why_ do we need broomsticks by the way?"

"So we can escape without getting hurt." James grinned.

**A/N: I know this was boring, but this is just a filler. The action starts in the next few chapters! Please review! It'll make me update much faster! Thank you! xxx**


	3. LilyLand,Interrogations and Imaginations

**A/N: hope this doesn't disappoint! enjoy! and read and review!thanks to my amazing reviewers!!**

"So, this idea of yours James..."

"Yeah...what about it?" James asked, absent-mindedly. He was currently watching Lily laughing with her friends. Ah, young love. What a wonder...

"Well, what is it?' Sirius asked rolling his eyes.

"I don't know..." replied James dreamily.

"Arghh!" Sirius snapped his fingers in James' face.

"What?" James snapped, coming out of LilyLand.

"The idea? To get Remus?" Sirius asked desperately. "What is it?"

"I told you! You don't need to worry. It's all under control. Just go with the flow." James said frustrated. How many times had Sirius asked him about the freakin' plan? At least a thousand times. The boy simply wouldn't get off of his back. He didn't even get any time to go Lily watching anymore, Sirius was _always_ cornering him to interrogate him. Pshht. That wasn't going to work. James had the resolve of a...of a...well, he had a very hard resolve.

"But James!" whined Sirius. "I wanna know!"

James shook his head and smirked. "Well, sorry, it's a secret."

"Hmphf." The dog animagus stood up, stuck his nose in the air and stalked up to the dorms.

_Phew. Now I can finally get on with the plan. First, though, I have to interrogate Remus._

_--_

**Interrogating Remus (fun) :**

James couldn't believe he was doing this. He was actually going to go _inside_ the library. Oh, Sirius would be so ashamed of him.

_Actually, Sirius should be _grateful _I'm going into the library, as it's to get _his _true love, _the clever part of his brain pointed out.

As soon as he entered, he was treated to a dirty from the librarian, Madam Pince. James winked at her and fled further into the library before she could recover and chuck him out. He spotted Remus in the back and made his way over to him.

"Hi." He whispered as he sat down on a chair next to Remus. Remus simply stared at him, shocked. Was James _actually _in the library?

"What are you doing in here?" Remus asked frowning.

"I need to ask you something."

_I should have known. Hah, I actually thought he came in here to study. That'll be the day. Seriously Remus what are you thinking? First it was Sirius with the notes and now James in the library? You're going insane.._

Remus waited expectantly for the question. "Well? What's the question?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, I was wondering if...well...do you-Hmmm... Do you love Sirius?" James mentally smacked himself on the forehead. _Smooth, James, very smooth._

Remus' jaw hung open, his eyes were wide and his hands were shaking. "No! Course I don't!" He said in a very high pitched voice. _Grrr...Lower the voice, lower the voice._

"Are you sure?" James asked, looking at him out of the corners of his eyes and smiling slightly at his expression.

"_Yes!_" Remus insisted.

"Oh, okay, I just wondering, you know... 'Cause Sirius is going to Hogsmeade this weekend with Janet Smith, you know. So I thought that maybe-Actually, it's nothing... I mean, I just thought that I'd foreworn you and-...so yeah." James said falsely hesitant.

"Oh. He is?" Remus swallowed the lump in his throat. "Well, what should_ I_ do about it?"

"So you admit you love him? Are you jealous?" James asked hopefully, even though he knew the answer already. After all, it _was _pretty obvious.

Remus bit his lip. "Fine. Yes. I am. But not a word to anyone, or I will personally make sure that you won't be able to talk ever again." He glared at James.

"Awesome!" James rejoiced.

"James will you shut it? You are in the library!" Remus hissed.

"Okay, sorry." James said meekly.

Remus sighed. "So _what _should I do about it?"

"I am going to give you some things to do that will make him fall in love with you. But you have to do exactly as I say."

"Alright..." Remus replied uncertainly. This _was _James after all.

"Excellent." James rubbed his hands together deviously. He then proceeded to explain (with the most evil look on his face) what Remus had to do over the next week.

_--_

"Sirius! I think that now is the time that I can finally enlighten the plan for you!" James banged open the door of their dormitory and entered with a flourish.

Sirius shot up from where he was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling sulkily, and said:

"Finally! Come on now! Spit it out! Now!" He patted his bed and scooted over as James sat down.

"There are two steps to complete. Number one: I am going to give you some things to do that will make him fall in love with you. Number Two: Go out with Janet Smith on Saturday. "

"Okay... Number one I get, but number two? How will that help?" Sirius cocked his head to the side, much like the dog he was.

"It will make Remus super jealous and eventually he won't be able to take it and he will go to you and snog your brains out!" James replied excitedly.

Sirius simply grinned. He imagined a feral, jealous, lustful Remus grabbing him and snogging his brains out'. Sirius almost fainted in delight at the image.

"Right," Sirius managed to say when he recovered, "and what are these things I have to do to make him fall in love with me?"

"Well, first thing you have to do is..."

**A/N: hope this didn't disappoint! Please please review! i'm hoping for at least 10 or more! pleaseee! :)**


	4. Step 1: Lupin Loves Leather

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! Please Read and review!! Thanks to my amazing reviewers!! :)**

"Never! You can't make me!"

"Watch me!"

Remus Lupin ran away from the messy haired boy, who, to his horror, was holding a pair of leather trousers and a leather jacket.

"Why? How is this going to help me?" Remus shouted as he sprinted away and down the corridor.

"I'll tell you if you stay still. Do you _want _me to yell it to you?" James panted.

Remus stopped and turned around. "Don't you dare breath a word, Potter!" he hissed as he looked around at the many students staring at them.

"Okay, I won't, now come back to the dorms with me."

Remus sighed and allowed himself to be pulled away by his so- called friend, who was being treated to a very angry glare from the young werewolf.

--

"Right, now explain!" Remus sat down on his bed and waited for the explanation.

"Okay, well you want Sirius to fall in love with you right? So before he falls in love with you, he has to _notice _you! And for him to notice you, you have to do something bold, something that will easily catch his attention." James spoke in a way that made Remus feel like a five year old.

"He notices me anyway! I'm one of his best friends!"

James sighed at Remus' misunderstanding.

"Exactly! He only notices you as a friend! Not as anything more! So this _will _help." James said, fully aware that what he was saying wasn't completely true.

"No, I refuse! I'm a nice, simple dressing, bookworm. I will never wear this thing. I'm not just going to throw away my dignity like that!" Remus declared.

"Oh, come on. Wear it next week! On Sirius' birthday, when we go to Hogsmeade." James implored, giving him a pathetic look.

"Never! No, no, and _no_!" Remus said shaking his head vigorously to support his answer.

--

_A week later:_

"I can't believe you! How could you? I don't know _how _you managed to convince me. I'm already seriously regretting it." Remus complained.

James pushed the leather into his arms and pushed him into the bathroom. "Put it on. I'm going to drag Sirius away from the girls in the Common room soon."

Remus bit his lip, having second thoughts as soon as James said the word 'girls'. "What if this doesn't work? What if I just make a fool of myself? I mean, _everyone _knows Sirius is straight."

James saw the doubt and the desperate sadness in his eyes and sighed. "If it doesn't work... then I'll tell Sirius I dared you to do everything. That way everything will be fine." He smiled at Remus, reassuring him.

_There's no need, though. Sirius loves Remus more than anything in the world. Even _I _can see that! So this should work flawlessly. After all, _I _planned it._

"Okay then. Oh, and James? Thanks." Remus smiled hesitantly and went into the bathroom.

It was only then that he realised the predicament he was in. How the hell was he going to get any of this on? It was too goddamn tight. Remus hopped around the bathroom, trying desperately to pull up the trousers. After 5 minutes of grappling with the leather trousers he finally managed to pull it all the way up. Now the only problem was buttoning and zipping it up. Remus thoroughly regretted listening to James. That wasn't exactly new (regretting listening to the stag).

_Whew. Now for the jacket._

He bent over to pick up the jacket that had been knocked to the floor during Remus wrestling match with the trousers. He hadn't moved very far when he stopped. He simply couldn't bend over any more. The trousers were stopping him. Gah! How on earth was he supposed to get the jacket? He looked around for his wand.

Oh boy, was he glad that magic existed.

Remus braced himself as he looked in the mirror. Oh god, he looked terrible. Remus was so sure Sirius would be disgusted when he saw this.

Where_ does James get these ideas _from_? If I was't doing this for Sirius, I'd kill James for even suggesting it!_

He couldn't even move. It was so goddamn uncomfortable.

"Remus! Come on out now!" Remus jumped when he heard a loud knock on the door.

"No!" Remus' voice was suddenly very high pitched.

"Remus! Come out now!"

"No!"

"Come out! Sirius is coming up the stairs!"

"No!"

_Oh, why did I ever agree to this? _Remus banged his head against the wall.

"_Alohamora!_"

Remus looked up as James entered.

"Whoa!" James gasped.

"I knew it! I look terrible, don't I? And do not lie!" Remus moaned.

"No! Remus you look great! Come on! I have to be there to see Sirius faint!" James spoke excitedly.

"Huh?"

James rolled his eyes. "Remus, you look amazing! Get your butt out there and... make him drool!"

"Really?"

_I swear Remus can be so blind. Sirius will be captivated. Oh! I used a long word! Hehe._

James grabbed Remus' leather clad arm and pulled him out of the bathroom.

--

Sirius was pissed off.

Oh yes, very pissed off.

Why?

Girls.

They were _everywhere_!

Giggling, squealing, laughing, batting eyelashes, winking and flirting. Some of them even suggested giving him some very _exciting birthday presents_.

Ugh.

Soon enough, Sirius couldn't take it anymore.

"Erm, excuse me girls, I have to go, you know, things to do and people to see... bye!" Sirius leapt off the sofa and hurtled up the stairs to the boys dorms. Sirius rested against the door and wiped his hand across his forehead dramatically. _Phew!_

He opened the door and froze.

There, standing in front of him was Remus Lupin. In leather. Oh my god. Remus Lupin was wearing _leather_! Leather! Sirius stood staring at him, his mouth agape. He was pretty sure he was drooling. Wow... He had never seen anything so hot. He was way too bloody sexy for his own good.

Sirius swallowed trying to moisten his dry throat. He pulled his robes around him to cover up his...ahem...front. He cleared his throat.

Remus stared at Sirius, his face positively _burning_. He couldn't identify the look on Sirius' face. And that really worried him. What if he didn't like it?

James decided to break the shocked silence.

"Well, let's get Peter and then we can leave, yeah? " James suggested cheerfully.

"Er.. James, can I use the invisibility cloak? Please, just for now?" Remus very nearly pleaded. The prospect of going to the Common room in leather was too daunting.

"Fine." James handed him the invisibility cloak.

Remus quickly disappeared under it, wanting desperately to escape the burning look Sirius was giving him.

They left the dorms in a hurry; Sirius flustered, James happily oblivious and Remus blushing furiously underneath the cloak.

Peter joined them in the Common room and they left, after Peter raised an eyebrow in silent question of the whereabouts of Remus.

--

The night was probably one of the best nights Sirius had experienced, so far. He was surprised he could actually remember it.

James, Sirius and Peter, after being pretty smashed themselves, practically forced the firewhisky down Remus' throat. He did protest vehemently, of course, but that didn't _really_ make much of a difference.

After they got out of the Hogs Head, they went back to the castle with more bottles hidden under their robes. Once in their dorm they played strip truth or dare (which was quite hard for Remus, what with all that leather), got even more drunk, giggled like maniacs (even though that was nothing new), sang songs horribly out of tune and then...passed out.

Sirius hadn't had so much fun in his life. His other birthdays had been great, obviously, but this was the only one in which Remus was wearing leather. And boy, that was _definitely_ the highlight of the night. The image of Remus in leather would be forever imprinted in his brain.

--

Before passing out James looked from Sirius to Remus and grinned evilly to himself. _Phase one of the plan, complete. Phase two begins... after__ I get my beauty sleep._

**A/N: You'll find out what Sirius has to do next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Review please!! Goal for this chapter: 10-14... pretty pleaseee :D**

**The more reviews the quicker I update! So review!! **


	5. Step 2: Chocolate Urges

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! Hopefully 10 or more reviews for this chapter... But I know this one isn't brilliant... Oh and if you find the first bit boring (as it is a bit of a filler), carry on reading... you won't regret it! I promise! Okay, I'll stop rambling now! :D Oh and I need a beta!**

"James, do you think it worked?"

Remus and James were walking back up to the dorms after their weekly prefect meeting, which unfortunately James_ had_ to attend as he _was _Head Boy. Oh, and not to mention the fact that he wanted to impress Lily.

"Remus, will you stop worrying already? I don't _think_ it worked, I _know _it worked. Seriously, did you see the look on his face? It's like he wanted to eat you up!" James rolled his eyes. Remus blushed.

"But-"

"Remus. Stop. Worrying. Everything will be _fine_!"

Remus nodded (still blushing) and pulled open the door.

--

"So, what did you think of Remus in leather? He looked good, eh?" James grinned at Sirius.

"Oh my god! Prongs he made it _worse_! He looked bloody amazing. He was so _hot_...Hmmm…" Sirius' eyes glazed over and his mouth parted slightly.

James shook his head and snapped his fingers in front of Sirius' face. He started.

"Right, Sirius, listen to what I'm about to say. Very carefully."

Sirius stared at the uncharacteristically serious expression on James' face. "Are you alright there Prongs?"

"Sirius! Listen to me!" Sirius jumped at the increase of volume in James' voice.

"Okay! Calm down."

"What is Remus' favourite thing in the entire world?"

Sirius frowned at the random question.

"Ermm... books?"

James glared.

"Fine, um, there's books, us, homework, teachers, his prefect badge, um..." Sirius listed.

James glared even more.

"Chocolate! It's chocolate!" James finally interrupted Sirius' growing list of Remus' supposed favourite things in the world.

"Oh yeah, chocolate. But hang on a minute, what does this have to do with me?" Sirius cocked his head to the side.

James opened his mouth to reply but stopped himself. _I feel evil today. It'll be fun to see what Sirius does when I tell what him what to do in _front _of Remus! Oh, and, imagine the look on Remus' face! Hehe... But how to go about it...? Hmmm... I have it! I am a genius! I honestly wonder why Lily won't go out with me..._

"You'll see tonight." James said smugly.

"What?! James!" Sirius whined, looking utterly crestfallen.

James simply grinned. An absolutely _wicked _grin.

_--_--

The four boys were sitting in their dorms; James was going on about Lily (no one was actually listening), Sirius was staring at Remus (and imagining him in leather again), Remus was studying and Peter was (as usual) copying.

James suddenly stopped rambling about Lily and said, "How about a game of Truth or Dare? We haven't played in ages!"

"James we played last week. Remember?" Peter said.

"So? That was ages a go! Come on Pete, don't be boring!"

Peter, not one to disobey the Great Prongs, nodded. "Fine."

"Sirius?"

Sirius snapped out of his seemingly mouth-watering daydream and nodded stupidly. "Yeah, whatever."

"Remus?"

"No, I have all this work to do. I have to get it done before the full moon this Sunday."

"Come on Rem," Sirius said, "You have all week to do it. It'll be fun."

Sirius gave Remus his best puppy dog eyes and pouted sadly.

"No." Remus repeated, deliberately not looking at his best friend and crush.

_Don't look at him. Don't look at him. You have to finish this work. Don't look-Oh, Why did you look at him?!_

"Please..." Sirius whined pathetically.

Remus simply could not bring himself to ignore those beautiful eyes and the full pouty lips and sighed. "Fine. But if I don't get this finished, I'm blaming you." he managed to give him a small glare.

Sirius grinned.

Remus packed up his belongings and joined the three boys ' circle on the floor.

"Well, I'll start... I pick... Remus! Truth or Dare?" James said.

Remus jumped at his name.

"Okay, fine, dare." After all, he _was_ a marauder. And he couldn't risk letting Sirius or Peter finding about his secret.

"Ooh! Fun." James waggled his eyebrows.

Peter, Sirius and James put their head together and conducted a whispered conversation.

"Oh, can we make him wear leather again? Please! Please, pretty please!" Sirius almost begged.

"No."

"Why?" He pouted.

"Well, how about we make him wear a skirt to lessons tomorrow, put his hair into two plaits, after dying it bright pink." Peter suggested, knowing that they would immediately dismiss the idea as boring and un-Marauder-ish.

James and Sirius stared at him.

"That's brilliant!" James burst out.

Peter grinned uncertainly. "Really?"

"Yeah, Peter, fantastic idea."

They separated and turned back to Remus, who, judging by his expression, had heard everything.

"NO! I refuse! I've had enough of costumes and doing things that Remus Lupin should never ever do!" Remus glared at Peter. Peter cowered.

"It's a dare, you going to back down? Chicken! Chicken!" Sirius teased, beginning to make chicken noises.

Remus turned his glare to Sirius, "Fine. I'll do it."

_Awesome! Thank you, Peter! I can't believe I'm actually lucky enough to see Remus in a skirt! A _skirt_! Whoopee!_

_--_

"Sirius, truth or dare?" James challenged, his eyes were glinting suddenly.

"Dare! Of course, don't even _assume _that I'd pick truth!" He stuck his nose in the air.

Remus smiled and shook his head at Sirius' dramatics.

James had that completely evil grin on his face.

"Sirius, the dare I'm about to give you will test you. Your control, your strength, your endurance and so much more. Sirius Black, I dare you to..."

At this, James got up and slipped into the bathroom. When he re-entered the dormitory, he had with him two large buckets, filled with...

"Chocolate?" Remus sniffed the air discreetly, "Why have you got chocolate in those buckets?"

James ignored Remus and turned to Sirius. "Pour this all over you."

Remus' mouth hung open and his eyes were wide. "Pour chocolate all over him? All over?" he asked weakly.

"Yep."

Sirius glared up at James. _This is definitly part of the plan. But I just don't see how this will help! Why do I have to pour_ chocolate _all over myself?_

He got up, grabbed James by the shirt and then proceeded to drag him into the bathroom. "What are you doing?" He glared.

"Helping you." James grinned complacently. He looked a lot like the Chesire cat at that moment.

"How will _this_ help?" Sirius hissed, pointing at the melted chocolate.

"It will help him notice you. As more than a friend, you know? I mean, come on, you, _covered _in Remus favourite thing in the entire world. He'll want to jump you, when he sees this!"

Sirius, momentarily distracted by the delightful prospect of being jumped by Remus, said faintly, "He'll jump me?"

"Not right away! Though, this will be the first step to being jumped by him." James said.

"Then...let's do it." Sirius gave in, for the sake of being jumped by the werewolf.

"Take off your shirt. Watch your hair." James instructed.

James then lifted the bucket up and tipped it over. Sirius gasped when he felt the cool, thick, rich liquid come into contact on his chest. James moved behind him and poured some on his back. It trickled on his arms; it oozed slowly down his chest and back and soaked up the tops of his trousers.

"It might tickle for a while but just ignore it."

Sirius didn't answer.

James looked up at Sirius tense face and sighed.

"Look, just relax, okay?_ Enjoy_ the cooling sensations."

Sirius glowered at James but allowed himself to relax anyway.

"Why just my chest and back?" he asked suddenly.

"Well, do you _want _me to do your face and hair-?"

"No! Forget I said anything!" Sirius interrupted frantically. _No chocolate will ever touch my hair. Never. _

"Well you're done."

"James, how am I supposed to get his off? And won't it freeze?"

"Well, I don't know about the first question, you'll have to do that by yourself."

Looking at Sirius' indignant and furious expression, he hurried on to the next question.

"And no, it won't freeze because of your body heat."

Sirius glared at him once more and stalked out the door.

And Remus almost had a heart attack.

His jaw dropped, his eyes were trying to dislocate themselves from his sockets, he felt supremely turned on and he was on the verge of collapsing. Oh, and not to mention, his heart was trying to pound it's way out of his chest. Surely it was _illegal _to look this good. Sirius was mouth- watering. Simply delicious. Lickable, even. Ooh, he desperately needed a cold shower.

_Oh, God, it's _way_ too hot in here. Too hot. Need air. Hot, hot, hot. Sirius, why do you have to be so good- looking? It's not fair! I want you now! NOW!_

Remus _actually _felt sorry for himself. He wanted to sit and sulk at the unreachable. He already wanted Sirius badly. This didn't help. At all.

"So where were we?" James plopped down next to Remus and grinned cheerfully. He didn't notice the two angry glares fixed on him.

_Damn you James! Damn you and your stupid dares. You know about my infatuation with Sirus. Gah! Damn you!_

_Look at him James, he's not even looking at me! Remus will never love me. This isn't helping at all! Gah! Damn you! Damn you James!_

**A/N: This isn't brilliant, I know... But I had fun writing this! Please review, I'm hoping for 10-14 again! Please! :)**

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Oh, and although I have most of an idea of what Remus should do next... if you have suggestions or anything, review!**

**Love all my reviewers to bits... they are the reason this chapter is here! (okay maybe i'm being a tad dramatic, but hey, I felt like it :D)**

**Oh and by the way, I NEED A BETA!! PM me if you want to! **


	6. Step 3: Flirting Fun

**A/N: hope this doesn't disappoint! enjoy! and read and review!thanks to my amazing reviewers!!**

"Right you know I told you that you have to go out with Janet this Hogsmead weekend?"

"Oh, I forgot about that...Do I have to?" Sirius whined.

"Yes! It's crucial that you do. But for today, I want you to flirt with _every single _girl you see." James instructed.

"What?! How will that help?"

"It'll make Remus jealous."

"No. I don't want to do that! Isn't going out with Janet supposed to make him jealous? I don't know why I went ahead with this stupid plan of yours." Sirius glared at his best friend.

James sighed. "Look, face it, the plan to get Remus to notice you worked. Did you see the look on his face? Exactly. And yes, that's going to make him jealous too. So, if you want to get Remus, then you have to do exactly what I say. End of."

"Gah. I hate you."

"Admit it. I'm brilliant. Genius. Amazing. And you love me very much for it." James grinned.

"Hah, you wish." Sirius snorted.

* * *

"James, did you _see _him? Did you? Hmm? He looked...wow..." Remus' eyes glazed over.

"Remus! Snap out of it!" James snapped. My god, if this was what he had to go through everytime a part of his plan worked, then how on earth would he survive?

Remus jumped. "What?!"

"Now, the next part of the plan. Listen very carefully. You aren't going to like it. But you have to do it."

Remus was surprised at the serious tone of his voice. He had never seen James so sober before. It was quite comical, really.

"Okay, what do I have to do?" Remus braced himself for the coming instruction.

"You have to, no matter what, flirt with Sirius all day."

"Huh?" Remus' mind went blank. _I have to flirt with Sirius all day. No way. _

"You know, for someone so clever, you really are dumb." James commented. "You. Have. To. Flirt. With. Sirius. All. Day. Comprende?"

"I'm not five James." Remus glared at him.

_Why is everyone glaring at me today? It's not _fair_! First Lily, then Sirius and now Remus! Am I really that bad?  
Hah James, you know that's not true. You are amazing.  
Awwww, thank you more egotistical side of me!_

"You have to do it. Or...you won't get Sirius...But I suppose it doesn't really matter that much...I mean, it's just the love of your life here..."

"Fine. I'll do it." he glowered at James.

"Good." James smiled smugly.

"I'm going to go and get ready." Remus got up. Half way up the stairs, he turned around.

"Oh and by the way?"

"Yes Remus?"

"I hate you."

"I know..." James looked down mock sadly.

* * *

Remus John Lupin was nervous as hell.

He could not believe James. Seriously, how was this going to help? What if Sirius didn't feel the same way and got freaked out when he flirted with him? God, he didn't even know _how_ to flirt.

The four boys were walking to Transfiguration when Remus decided to address the matter.

"James." Remus whispered, "I don't even know _how _to flirt or what to do. Help me!"

James rolled his eyes. "Just wink at him, give him flirty smiles, look at him through your lashes, you know, all the stuff Sirius does to get the girls."

"I can't do that!" Remus said scandalised.

"Yes you can! And remember, you have to do it, _no matter what happens_." James reminded him.

"I know..." Remus moaned. He couldn't understand _how _James comes up with these stupid plans! It made him so frustrated.

During the day he spent ages trying to catch Sirius' attention, but Sirius was so busy flirting with girls, he didn't even notice Remus. And that hurt Remus. More than watching him flirt with _every single _girl he saw.

* * *

"Hey Melissa, how you been?" Sirius gave a flirty grin to the blonde girl infront of him.

"Oh, Sirius, I've been great!" Melissa giggled. Sirius fought not to burst into tears. This was girl number 25. He was pissed off, tired, pissed off and frustrated. Oh and did he mention pissed off?

_If girls just stopped _giggling_, I swear the world would be _such_ a peaceful place._

Sirius turned around to see where his friends had got to but saw no one. Oh great, James probably told them to leave him alone with his flirtee. Hmphf.

After ten more minutes of painful conversation with Melissa, he managed to escape. As he walked up to the common room, he winked and grinned at all the girls. There, he was done. No more flirting.

He ran to into the dorms and collapsed on his bed. James was lying on his bed, playing with a quaffle and Remus was reading. Peter wasn't there.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Sirius." The two chorused.

Remus looked up at him from his book and gave him a shy, but at the same time, flirty smile.

Sirius fell off the bed.

James sniggered. Remus blushed.

Sirius leapt up and cleared his throat. "Erm, sorry, I just...saw something... interesting on the floor."

James smirked at him.

"Anyway, I've got loads of work to do, so I'm off!." Remus packed some books into his bag and slung the strap over his shoulder. "Bye Sirius." he winked at him.

Remus left the dorms in record time, desperate to get away from James' smirk and Sirius shocked face. He could not believe he just did that.

Sirius stood there shocked. Did Remus just _wink _at him? Holy crap, he was going to faint. And that lovely, _lovely_ smile. Wow, that almost drove him _crazy_.

James' chuckle brought him out of his trance-like state.

"So Sirius, how-" James began.

"Actually you know what," Sirius interrupted, "I'm going to go and sit with Remus. Bye!"

Sirius also left the dorms in a hurry, God knows what James might suggest next.

_I'm only trying to help them, the ungrateful sods._

* * *

"Hey Rem." Sirius whispered.

Remus started. "Hey. What are you doing here? You scared me."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"You got out of the dorms pretty quickly." Sirius commented.

"James." Remus only had to say his name, and Sirius understood.

"Me too. What's he done to you?"

Remus shook his head. "You do not want to know, trust me."

Sirius nodded. _It's probably not as bad as what James is making me do. But you never know. _

"So, you going to Hogsmeade with us, right?" Remus asked.

"Oh, erm, no, I'm going with Janet."

Remus had completely forgotten about that. So much had been happening lately, it had just slipped his mind.

"Oh okay then." Remus swallowed.

"Yeah."

"Erm..."

"So... I have to go... See you later..." Sirius got up and fled from the library without even waiting for an answer.

Remus banged his head on the table. "Gah. Stupid, stupid, stupid."

**A/N: So that was an akward conversation between the Puppies. :S**

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Please review! **

**I finally have a beta! Go me! Hehe... :D**


	7. Step 4: Jealous Of Janet

**A/N: Enjoy! And please Review! I update faster!**

"Hey Janet. How are you?" Sirius gave her a dazzling smile.

"Oh! Hi, Sirius, I'm great!" Janet giggled.

"Erm, so are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Yeah... Why?"

Was Sirius actually going to do what she hoped he would do?

"I was wondering, would you like to go with me?" Sirius gave her another alluring smile.

"Of course!" she fluttered her eyelashes. "Nothing would make me happier."

"Alright, I'll see you this Saturday."

"Bye bye, Siri!"

Sirius began to make his way up to the dorms, grumbling as he went.

_All of this is James' fault. Oh, yes, revenge shall be sweet. _Very _sweet._

"I've done it James."

"Good. Trust me, this will work."

James looked at Sirius sceptical face and rolled his eyes.

"I'm telling you, I'm the _Master of Romance_!"

Sirius snorted. "If this doesn't work, I'm going to murder you. And _Master of Romance _my arse, you can't even get Lily to **smile **at you!"

"Now, now, there will be no need for that, young man. By the end of this instead of you murdering me, you'll be worshiping me." James grinned.

"We'll see."

"Yes. We will."

--

"So, Rem, you going to Hogwarts with anyone?" Sirius asked casually.

"No. I'm just going with the guys." Remus replied.

"Oh. Right."

"PETER! GET THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW! GET UP!"

Remus and Sirius both jumped and turned around.

James was jumping on Peter's bed like the maniac that he was. "UP!"

"That's not going to work James." Remus sighed.

"Go on then. Because your so amazing aren't you? Why don't you wake him up then!?" James challenged.

Remus sighed again and said almost lazily. "Peter, if you don't get up right now, I'll tell Marlene McKinnon about your crush on her."

"What!?" Peter shot up and rolled off the bed. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Come on then, get ready."

Peter yawned and stumbled to the bathroom.

Remus turned back to James. "Yes James, I am 'so amazing'. And I _proved_ it too." He grinned slyly.

James grumbled under his breath. "Fine. Whatever. I was just about to do that anyway." He pouted.

Remus rolled his eyes. "_Sure._"

--

"Well, I should wait here for Janet." Sirius grimaced.

Remus froze.

_This is not fair. This is proof that the plan isn't working. Yes, he had promised to go to Hogsmeade with her _way _before we started the plan, but still. If the plan had worked, he'd have cancelled...right?_

"Erm, okay. I'll see you later." Remus choked out. He wasn't going to cry. No, of course he wasn't. He was just furious. He had to get away to control himself.

And so, without another word, he stalked out of the Common Room.

"What...?" Sirius asked, confused.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked again, looking bewildered.

"Told you the plan would work." James grinned smugly. And then he and Peter left, leaving Sirius to await his _lovely _date. It _did_ take a few seconds for those words to penetrate his brain, but when they did, he was more than happy.

"It worked? It worked. Holy crap, it worked! It worked!" Sirius celebrated.

"What worked?" came the familiar but unwelcome voice of Janet from behind him.

Sirius winced as he turned around. "Oh, hi Janet. You ready?"

"Yeah. But what worked Siri?"

"Nothing Janet, don't worry about it."

"So, can we go to Madam Puddifoots? I just _love _that place! It's so nice!" Janet giggled.

"Oh...yeah...erm... sure."

This was going to be a long day.

--

Remus stalked down the corridor fuming.

_Why was Sirius going with _her _of all people? What the hell does Sirius see in her? I don't know why I'm even trying. Sirius is straight. End of._

"Remus! Wait up!" James yelled.

Remus stopped and turned around, breathing deeply.

"What?" he snapped.

"Calm, Remus, calm. Breathe!"

"I **am** breathing James. In case you hadn't noticed."

James rolled his eyes. "Come on, we need to get you into Honeydukes."

"And fast." added Peter.

Remus glared at both of them but allowed himself to be pulled away.

--

"So, like, I was _so _mad when she said that. I mean she has, like, no right whatsoever. You know what I mean, don't you Siri?"

_I swear, if she calls me Siri one more time, I'll...I'll...Argh!_

"Mhmm..."

Sirius rested his chin in his hand and day dreamed while Janet continued to natter on about something or the other.

_I wonder what Remus is doing..._

--

_Chocolate...Hmmm...Oh, chocolate..._

Remus breathed deeply as the familiar smell of chocolate wafted over to him.

He immediately made his way over to the chocolate section and took handfuls of bars off the shelves.

"Whoa, steady there Remus, that's about much, don't you think?"

Remus turned around to face Peter. "Nope."

James sighed. "Peter, leave it. He's just feeling a teensy weensy bit jealous. That's all."

"James..." Remus warned. His normally never- ending patience had been stretched way too far today.

"Fine, fine, sorry." James held up his hands in surrender.

The air around the three boys was thick with tension.

They walked down to the Three Broomsticks, where the soothing influence of Butterbeer calmed Remus down completely.

Remus yawned, suddenly feeling sleepy. Two nights before had been the full moon and he was still recovering. Not to mention all the chocolate and Butterbeer he had consumed. "Guys, I'm going back to the castle. Probably rest for a while, you know." He gave them a meaningful look and they both immediately understood.

The sight that greeted him when he exited the The Three Broomsticks woke him up completely.


	8. All Gone Wrong, Or Right?

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! Hopefully 10 or more reviews for this chapter.**

Sirius grinned down at Janet as they walked out of Madam Puddifoots, he was so relieved to finally get out of there. She smiled up at him and took his hand. Sirius froze. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Why don't we go back up to the castle early? Nobody else will be there..." She said seductively.

Sirius tried not to wince, the idea of being alone with Janet made him want to vomit.

"Nah, why don't we just stay here for a while." Sirius suggested, trying to keep the hint of desperation out of his voice.

"Oh, um, okay then..." Janet replied, looking dejected.

"Come on, let's go to the Three Broomsticks."

"Okay then..."

_Great, I can finally see Remus, James and Peter. Thank Merlin._

The two walked to the Three Broomsticks, with Janet chattering on and Sirius pretending to be listening.

Suddenly Janet stopped him and pushed against the wall.

_What the hell is she doing?_

"Janet, what on earth are you- mphf!?"

Janet stuck her tongue down his throat.

--

Remus stepped out of the Three Broomsticks. And then his heart shattered.

--

Sirius stood stock still, too shocked to move.

The door to the Three Broomsticks slammed and Sirius was brought back to his senses.

He turned his head to the side, pulling his lips away, and saw something _so terribly heart-breaking_. He was sure the image would be imprinted in his brain forever.

Remus. His long pale arms had wound around himself, hugging himself. His posture: slumped. His lips trembled. His eyes. Oh, those eyes. If Sirius ever saw that look in his eyes again...he didn't know what he would do. Probably kill someone. There was an earth-shattering look of betrayal in those eyes. There was the devestating burning of rage. And then, there was just sadness. Just pure unadulterated **grief**.

It _hurt _to look into those eyes. Hurt like _hell_.

Sirius opened his mouth to speak, to call his name, to apologise, to make a joke. To say something, _anything. _

But he didn't get a chance. Remus ran.

--

He ran and ran. Ran away from Sirius and Janet, ran away from James and his plans, ran away from everything. Remus needed to get away.

Everything was so confusing. Remus knew he shouldn't have reacted the way he did. Sirius should be free to kiss who he wants to. But he still felt betrayed. Seeing those lips attached to those of that- that- _bitch _was so excruciatingly painful.

He wanted to rip her apart. He wanted to _tear her limb from limb_.

Remus was tired of hiding everything. He was tired of **constantly **pretending. He wanted someone else, _anyone_ else, to just _see_ the pain he was going through. To _feel _it.

But nobody would. And nobody ever had.

--

Janet gave him a seductive smile.

"So, Siri, are you sure you don't want to go up to the castle?" She licked her lips.

Sirius stared right through her.

All he could think of was Remus. Disjointed incoherent thoughts. Nothing made sense.

_Remus. Remus. Remus. Sorry. Sorry. One more chance? Gone. He ran away. Why? Plan worked? Sorry. Sorry. Remus, sorry. _

"Siri? Are you listening to me? Siri? Hello?" Janet whined, waving her hand in front of his face.

Finally Sirius snapped back into reality. He glared at Janet suddenly. Janet's eyes widened at the change of demeanor.

"Why the hell did you kiss me?" he demanded.

"I thought you wanted it." Janet pouted.

Sirius gritted his teeth. "I have to go," he ground out. "Don't you dare follow me."

"But-"

Sirius had already gone.

_What did I do wrong?_

_--_

Sirius found Remus in the dorms. His curtains were drawn around his bed. Sirius bit his lip.

_You _need_ to talk to him, so don't you dare chicken out Sirius Black!_

Sirius took a deep breath. He wasn't nervous. Of course he wasn't. So why was he feeling like throwing up? Why had the butterflies flapping around in his stomach suddenly gotten much stronger?

Sirius walked over to his bed and slowly drew the curtains back. Remus was lying down under the covers with his head turned away from him.

_He's asleep. Well, this will_ _make it easier to talk to him. At least if I make a mistake or something, then he won't be awake to hear it. Then I can talk to him tomorrow._

He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Hey Remus..." Sirius started.

"You know I feel really stupid saying this, mainly because you're asleep and whatnot. But I'm just going to get it out. I know that you're upset that I kissed Janet, but I didn't do it because I like her. Ugh, who would? She's so clingy and- erm, anyway, back to the point. It was all planned."

_Sorry James. It's over and out now._

"Yeah, it was James' plan. I've been in love with you for ages now and, well, it got worse when I saw you in the bathroom, remember that? So he decided to help me. He gave me these tasks and things to do. Like that chocolate dare and the flirting thing. And today was supposed to make you jealous and I don't know if it worked or not and-"

"Sirius, you're rambling."

"Remus! Oh, I thought you were asleep... Did you hear everything?" Sirius asked frantically.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god._

Remus nodded. The torrent of emotion in his eyes had calmed down. He sat up quickly, nearly causing Sirius to fall off the bed in shock.

"Oh, erm, sorry... I wanted to talk to you... and you were asleep...so-"

Remus placed a finger on his lips.

"I heard everything. And, well-... I don't know what to-...erm-" Remus stuttered.

All he could think of was Sirius hot breath on his hand and his soft lips.

Sirius cocked his head to the side, trying to look as calm as possible.

"Erm, I- I love you too." Remus finally blurted out.

There was a silence.

Sirius made the first move.

He lifted Remus' finger away from his lips. He shuffled closer and closer, until they were almost nose to nose. Sirius tucked a strand of Remus' hair behind his ear.

Remus' heart was pounding in anticipation. He simply could not believe this was happening.

Sirius didn't know who moved first. Was it him? Remus? Or did they move at the same time?

But that didn't even matter.

The kiss was clumsy. Teeth bumped into each other. But it was all Sirius wanted. It was all Remus wanted. It was passionate but tender.

It was like flying. It was like they were on a rollercoaster. It was exhilarating and spine-tingling and thrilling and _oh wow. _

And most of all it felt right.

**A/N: So, they finally get together!**

**Whoop!**

**Next chapter: The puppies have a little talk with James and his plans. :D**

**There will be fluff!**

**Endless fluff!**

**Anyway Review!**

**10 or more reviews and the next chapter will go up tomorrow or Tuesday!**

**Love all my reviewers!**


	9. Oh, Sweet Revenge!

**A/N: This is the last chapter! Hope you enjoy it! And because my reviewers are so amazing, there is a little surprise at the end.**

**Read and Review! **

**Please!**

"So James knew that I fancied you... and you fancied me... and instead of telling us, he tricked us!" Sirius gasped.

"Yep." Remus said thoughtfully.

"Revenge will be so sweet. Oh, yes, so so _sweet_." Sirius rubbed his hands together. "Do you have anything in mind?"

"James doesn't know we are together right...?"

"Nope. I don't think so."

"Hmm... I think I have an idea."

He whispered something in Sirius' ear. Sirius burst into hysterical laughter.

"Oh, we so have to do that! That'd be the ultimate revenge. Wow, Rem, I never knew you could be so _evil_!"

"Oh, I can be evil if I want to. Very evil." Remus gave a rare devilish smirk.

"Yes and did you know you're very hot when you're evil? Smokin' even." Sirius grinned at Remus' blush.

"Oh, hush you."

--

The next day the two Marauders put their plan into action.

It was before breakfast that Remus' part started. Sirius and Peter had already convieniently left.

"James. I have something to tell you."

"Yeah what is it?"

James sat down on the bed next to Remus.

"I hope you don't mind- argh, no, I can't tell you. You'll hate me." Remus turned away, trying to control his growing smile.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything. Remus come on, tell me."

"Well, okay... Basically when I saw Janet kissing Sirius, I was obviously upset at first. I left Hogsmeade and went back to Hogwarts, I was so hurt. But as I sat on my bed I thought that maybe I was being upset for no reason. I searched myself to see if I really fancied Sirius or whether I was just deluding myself. I realised that maybe I was looking at the wrong person. Maybe Sirius wasn't really the person I wanted."

James sat there, his mouth agape.

"Really? So all that work was for nothing?!"

Remus glared at him.

James hurried to correct himself. "I mean, awww, that's sad... So who's that person?"

"That's the thing... I don't want to tell you. You'll hate me." Remus looked down sadly.

"No, I won't!"

_What is this? How could he think I could hate him? He's one of my best friends!_

"Yes you will."

"Just tell me!"

"Okay! Okay, well, it's-... hmm, ...erm,- you! Bye!"

With that said Remus shot up and ran out of the room.

James sat frozen on his bed.

_Huh? What? No. Really? Hah, has to be a joke. Oh. My. God. He. Fancies. **Me**_.

He fainted.

--

Remus sprinted into the common room. It was empty apart from Sirius. Sirius stood up and grinned. "Did it work?"

Remus didn't trust himself to open his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Sirius, buried his head in his shoulder and then burst into muffled laughter. "Yeah, it totally worked! I think he even fainted."

"Excellent!"

Remus tried to calm down. "Now, it's your turn."

"Great. I can't wait to get started."

Remus giggled.

_Oh my god, I just giggled. What's wrong with me?_

--

"What is this I'm hearing!? Remus fancies you!? He's supposed to fancy _me_!"

It was the end of the day and Sirius had cornered James in the very full common room.

"It's not my fault he likes me!!"

"Oh shut up! Don't you dare steal him from me!"

"Don't worry! I won't. I love Lily!"

"Oh, so now you're willing to hurt him like that!"

"What? You just told me to keep away from him!" James was thoroughly confused.

"Guys! Why are you fighting?"

Remus climbed into the common room, which by now, was completely silent.

"Sirius is in love with you!" yelled James.

Remus winked subtly at Sirius.

"Oh, well that's sad, I'm totally over you. It's James I love now..." His eyes glazed over.

"L-love?"

"But Remus, you're my Love Muffin, remember?"

"Yes, but now James is _my _Love Muffin!"

"I- I am?"

"Yes you are." Remus cooed.

"No! How could you do that to me Remus!?"

"I'm so sorry."

"James!" Sirius howled, "you took him away from me! Why? _Why_?"

"I didn't mean too!"

"Yes you did! You did it deliberately!" Sirius whined.

"Sirius! James would never do that! He's too lovely." He smiled dreamily.

James was terrified. Absolutely petrified. Lord, when was this going to end?

Remus looked at James' alarmed face and burst into laughter. Sirius followed, also losing control.

James went red. "Why are you laughing?!"

"Aww, Rem, don't you love revenge?"

"Revenge? For what? What did I ever do to you guys?" James complained.

"You _tried _to get us together." Remus supplied, stressing the word 'tries' in particular.

"You played us both." Sirius added.

"This was revenge for it."

"Wait- wait, so this is all a joke? Remus doesn't really fancy me?"

"Yup. And of course not, Remus has much better taste than that."

James sighed in relief and shut his eyes.

"Phew. I got really scared."

"That was the point. Why couldn't you just **tell** us that our love was requited? Instead of giving us all those stupid tasks?"

"It was fun!" James protested.

Both, Remus and Sirius raised their eyebrows. That was the wrong thing to say.

"Repeat that, James." Sirius dared.

"I- I mean... Sorry,-...erm... GROUP HUG!!"

He pulled both boys into a hug.

Sirius and Remus both rolled their eyes. James was so silly sometimes. Oh well. He was forgiven.

He let go of them and then asked, "So even though my plan was a little stupid-"

Remus raised his eyebrow.

"Okay, very stupid, but did it work?"

Sirius grinned at Remus and suddenly grabbed him. He cleared his throat and turned to all the silent spectators.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you, my amazing, sexy boyfriend, Remus Lupin."

And with that he pulled him into a passionate kiss.

The common room was silent for three whole seconds as everyone took in the kissing couple. Then the common room exploded with cheers. Girls 'awwwed', the boys wolf- whistled and cheered. No one (in Gryffindor at least) minded this new development. The girls _were_ a little disappointed, but as Remus and Sirius were **_hot_** together, they didn't really mind.

Except for one person.

Janet Smith.

Sirius was hers. How dare that bloody nerd steal him away?

_Whatever it takes, I am going to get him back._

**A/N: Over ten reviews and you get a sequel!**

**So hope you enjoyed this!**

**Review and the sequel will be up quicker!**

**Thanks to my amazing Reviewers!**

**You ROCK!**

**I love youu alll**

**xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
